


Strange Look On His Face

by flazy2



Series: Shameless One Shots [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Saying it without words, declarations, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flazy2/pseuds/flazy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“No stupid, I was just thinking about something that happened today and how I would normally tell her about it. And before her there was Lip, I used to be able to tell him everything. But things aren’t really the same with him anymore, And now with Mandy gone, who can I talk to about that kind of stuff?” He sighs. </em>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Look On His Face

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Taylor Swift's "You Are In Love", the title is also taken from a line in the song.

They lay in bed after a particularly exhausting round of sex. Ian trailing his fingers across Mickey’s abs, feeling the hard muscles underneath, while Mickey lights up a cigarette. 

“I miss Mandy,” Ian says suddenly. 

Mickey scoffs, “Is this really the most appropriate time to talk about my sister?” 

“I miss my best friend Mickey. I just hope she’s doing okay.” Ian frowns, he hadn’t been happy when Mandy had proclaimed that she would be moving out of state to Indiana, with _Kenyatta_ of all people. But she had said that that was what she wanted, and no matter what they said they hadn’t been able to change her mind. 

Mickey sighs, “Yeah, well she’s an adult; she can make her own choices, shitty as they may be.” 

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Ian grumbles. 

“What brought this on?” Mickey asks. “And I swear to god, if you say my dick, I will kick you out of the house.” 

He smacks Mickey’s chest with the back of his hand, “No stupid, I was just thinking about something that happened today and how I would normally tell her about it. And before her there was Lip, I used to be able to tell him everything. But things aren’t really the same with him anymore, And now with Mandy gone, who can I talk to about that kind of stuff?” He sighs. 

”You know you can _call_ her, right?” Mickey asks sarcastically. 

”It’s not the same,” Ian replies. 

Mickey sighs, “You can talk to me about it, if you want or whatever.” 

Ian continues the tracing of circles into Mickey’s skin, “But what if it’s about you?” 

Mickey lifts his head to look at Ian, “You talk to my sister about me?” 

Ian freezes, “Uh, no?” 

Mickey rolls his eyes and lies back down on the pillow. 

“What about you, did you have a best friend growing up?” Ian asks. 

He takes a deep inhale from the cigarette, feeling the smoke coat his lungs fully, before exhaling slowly. “Didn’t have one.” 

Ian furrows his eyebrows, “What about Mandy, or one of your brothers?” 

He takes another inhale before smashing the butt in the ashtray on the nightstand. “Nah; I mean, I was probably closest to Mandy among all of them, but we weren’t _that_ close.”

“Oh,” Ian says simply. He feels a pang of sadness at the thought of Mickey not having someone he could be close to and share things with as a child. He decides that from now on he will be that for Mickey.

Ian can feel himself start to nod off; one of the side effects of his medication was increased drowsiness. Even with the nap he’d taken earlier in the day, he still felt tired. 

A short while late, Mickey can feel his bladder straining for release. Slowly, so as not to wake his dozing boyfriend, he stands and makes his way to the door. 

“Where are you going?” Ian mumbles, stopping Mickey midstride. 

“Takin’ a piss, why, you wanna come?” he snorts. 

Ian yawns loudly in reply, opening his eyes fully. 

Mickey’s lips part, as if he wants to say something else. He has a strange look on his face, one Ian’s seen dozens of times before, but he can't place it. Then a thoughtful look crosses his face for a just a moment before he says, “You’re my best friend.” 

_Oh_ , Ian thinks, as he realizes what the look on Mickey’s face is. The look he’s seen countless times on him when he thinks Ian isn’t looking. The look he has on his face now, as he admits that Ian is his best friend. 

_It’s love._

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't stop thinking about those lyrics in the song, so I decided it had to be done.  
> (:


End file.
